Some vehicle steering apparatuses include a mechanism for adjusting tilt positions and telescopic positions of a steering wheel by moving a column that holds a shaft of the steering wheel with respect to a vehicle body.
In general, the positional adjustment mechanism as described above turns a lever arranged near the steering wheel to clamp or unclamp the column. Such positional adjustment mechanism may cause rattles or rattling sounds since mechanical transmission mechanisms such as cams are used to clamp or unclamp the column.
Patent Document 1, for example, discloses a technique of mitigating rattles or rattling sounds when the lever is tightened or released by projecting a flexible tab from a fixed cam and generating a friction force between the flexible tab and the movable cam.